Anticipation
by blumoone
Summary: Unsatisfied with things being a little one sided in the bedroom, Tara decides to teach Pam a lesson she'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! Huge thanks to all of you that have read and reviewed Trust in Me and all of my stories so far. Your constant support is definitely what motivates me to keep writing stories centered around Pam and Tara. I love their relationship and I love that you all love it as well. This is going to be my second multi-chaptered fic. It takes place during the time period I set up after Revamped. So without further ado, here is the first installment of Anticipation.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Tara was harboring some concerns with the state of her and Pam's sex life.

Oh they had fucked. Countless times. And the sex was good too. Every other intimate moment shared with anyone else in all her twenty eight years on earth had been rendered incomparable when pitted against sex with Ms. Pamela Swynford de Beaufort. But that's all it was. Sex. Fucking. It was raw and carnal. Wild and animalistic. There was nothing sweet or loving about it. Verily, every time she tried to initiate with slow and gentle foreplay, Pam would shy away as if her lover's touch scalded her.

"Don't play games, Tara. Just fuck me," the usually dry southern drawl would beg on a breathless whimper.

And Tara would comply.

But she wanted something more. And she wanted Pam to want more too.

It was a Thursday night and one of the two days out of the week where Fangtasia Revamped didn't open for the night. Tara had been assigned to stocking but with her vampire speed and aptitude for math, she'd finished in under an hour before going to peek in on her Maker who was handling the business aspect of things. Her long blonde hair was gathered in a messy bun and she donned a fuchsia Juicy Couture velour suit. Tara stepped into the office, perching herself at the edge of the large wooden desk and though Pam sighed aloud, the sound wasn't one of annoyance. Her progeny could sense the amusement through their bond.

"Did you do your chores?" Pam deadpanned and Tara rolled her eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good girl. Now what do you want, I'm busy keeping a roof over our heads."

Blunt as ever, Tara wasn't about to beat around the bush, "How come we don't make love?"

Pam's fingers which had been typing at vamp speed instantly stilled and she shot an incredulous look at her Child, her manicured eyebrows arching so high, they nearly touched her hairline. Where the hell had _that_ question come from and what did her progeny even mean by it? They had sex almost every night; fiery and _impassioned_ sex. Sex that _consumed _them both, rendering their limbs _unusable_ until the death sleep claimed them as the rising sun signaled the approach of dawn.

"Excuse me?"

"We don't make love."

The blonde vampire shook her head and went back to the task at hand. Tara was being ridiculous and needed a reminder. "That's not what you were saying when I had those pretty legs of yours at 10 and 2 last night. If memory serves me correctly, you weren't exactly capable of intelligible speech at the time."

Tara snorted and had she been human she might have blushed something serious as her own mind took a trip down memory lane and the events of last night bloomed in her thoughts. She shuddered against her own volition as the flashbacks flipped one after the other before her eyes and Pam chuckled softly as her progeny's sudden arousal flared through the bond. "Seems like someone's ready for round two," she murmured lasciviously, her cerulean blue gaze darkening with desire as they met twin pools of obsidian, "I'm just about finished with this."

But Tara shook her head with a crafty smile, "Oh naww baby," she drawled slowly, letting the words roll off her tongue like honey, "You got plans."

"I've got what?"

Seconds after the question had spilled from pale pink bee-stung lips, there was a sharp knock at the door and Bill Compton's progeny, Jessica entered the office.

"Hey ladies," the redhead gushed brightly, smiling so widely the overhead light glinted off of her teeth, "Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah," Tara said, getting to her feet, "She's more than ready."

Pam's brows furrowed then and a spark of annoyance shot through the bond as she stared back and forth between her progeny and Jessica. "Excuse me but can either of you enlighten me on where the fuck I'll be _going_ exactly and why?"

Jessica's smile faltered just a bit at Pam's tone, "Didn't Tara tell you? She booked us appointments at Madame Minuit's. We're gonna be pampered!"

"The beauty parlor?" Pam deadpanned, her blue gaze flickering over to her Child who wasn't deterred in the slightest by her Maker's attitude.

"That's right honey. You know how exclusive Madame Minuit's is. The only vampire owned _salon de beauté_ in the south."

"I'm so excited," Jessica chimed in, back to her own bubbly self seconds later, "Madame's been booked for months. I couldn't believe it when Tara called and told me the news!"

Tara shook her head trying to combat the laugh that begged to burst from her lips and gave her Maker a playful slap on the hand. "You two better go on and get."

Pam was more than a little suspicious as she reluctantly shut her laptop and rose from her desk. Mere moments ago her progeny was complaining about their actions in the bedroom, sending pulses of desire through the bond, and now Cheetoh was here to accompany her on a surprise hair appointment with one of the most exclusive beauty parlors in North America? Things certainly were not adding up in the slightest but she would play along.

For now.

Tara watched the retreating forms of her Maker and friend as they exited the club before springing into action. Pulling her phone from her back pocket she quickly typed up a text and hit send before grabbing her leather jacket and head out.

It was a quarter after nine and there was still so much to do to pull off her plans for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers! I just want to thank you all so much for your support and your wonderful reviews on chapter one. Here is the next installment, right in time for Valentine's Day. I hope you all enjoy it. There will probably be one other chapter after this and I will update as soon as physically possible but without further ado, here is another hit for your Tamela fix and if you have the time after reading, please drop a line or two (or more!) of your thoughts. They really do make my day.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_~Two hours later~_

"Omg Pam!" Jessica gushed, "Your hair looks amazing and that make up, it's perfect! Madame is wonderful isn't she?"

"Oh please," the blonde vampire replied drily even as she preened in the rearview mirror, marveling at the finished product of Madame Minuit's work. Her hair, which earlier has been merely thrown into a quick messy bun, was now a mass of golden layered drop curls that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes had been heavily lined with kohl that made her cerulean blue gaze pop even more and long dark lashes curled to perfection completed the effect. Pale cheeks were dusted with pink blush and her lips had been painted with rouge. She looked, for all intents and purposes like a porcelain doll.

And she couldn't wait to see Tara.

"Cheetoh what on earth is this dribble," she muttered lifting an eyebrow in the direction of the radio where Taylor Swift's voice poured out of the speakers, "I can't believe you call this _music._"

Jessica smiled in spite of herself and turned the radio down though she needed some sort of distraction to keep from blurting out the secret. When Tara had put her on to the night she had planned, she'd squealed and giggled like a school girl and had immediately agreed to be the one to get Pam out of the club for a few hours while Tara worked her magic. It was now a few minutes to midnight as she pulled into the lot of Fangtasia Revamped, trying to keep it cool and not break into a cheesy love song or something else that would give anything away. Tara would probably stake her if she did.

"Thanks for the lift," Pam said opening the passenger side door of Jessica's truck, giving the red headed vamp a once over, "Are you coming inside to show off your own _do?_"

"Oh no, no, no," Jessica said hurriedly, waving Pam along with an almost too sweet smile, "That's all right. I'll just take some pics and post them on Instagram later on."

Before Pam could even form the question as to what exactly Instagram _was_, Bill Compton's progeny had reversed out of the parking lot and took off down the street as if her Maker's mansion were on fire.

Huh. Subtle? Jessica didn't know the meaning of the word. Tara was definitely up to something but Pam couldn't tell what it was. The bond between them had been eerily quiet for the past couple hours and when the blonde tried to tap into the other end verily she was met with some resistance. Her baby vampire was shielding from her and doing quite a decent job of it too. Of course, as her Maker she could break through the shields should she so desire to do so, but that of course would be cheating and Tara would be pissed as all hell if her little game was ruined.

So she would play along.

All of the lights, she realized as soon as she entered Fangtasia Revamped, had been extinguished and replaced with scented candles whose flames danced on the wicks, casting a soft orange glow that was just enough to illuminate the path that led to their sleeping quarters, perfuming the air with the scent of lavender and vanilla. Pam's eyes grew wide as the sound of soft music coming from somewhere in the back acted as a siren song, luring her through the bar and nightclub and down to where her senses were carrying her.

She slowly took the steps that led to the basement and had she been human, her heart might have been pounding. An involuntary shudder of anticipation rippled through her body as she reached the base of the stairs but she willed her feet to press on. Pam rounded the corner and a sharp gasp was torn from her bee-stung lips.

"Oh my God."

The scent of the hundreds of red, white, and pink rose petals that had been scattered all over the floor caught her like the gentle current of a lazy ocean and created a trail that led right up to the _pièce de résistance _– a luxurious California king sized canopy bed that stood in the center of the room adorned with sheer cream colored curtains, the red and white duvet covered with more rose petals. Candles lit the room just as they had upstairs and the music was coming from the sleek sound system in the corner.

"Do you like it?"

Pam whirled around, startled by the sound of her progeny's voice, her hands fluttering to the base of her throat at the sight. Tara wore a short black silk robe, the sash tied loosely so that the top opened to reveal a tease of smooth dark skin. Her midnight black tresses were swept over her right shoulder and her bare feet were kissed by the rose petals as she slowly walked towards her Maker.

"W-where's my coffin?"Pam inquired once she had found her voice, yet there was a breathlessness to it that was usually filled with sarcastic indifference and Tara was pleased that the desired effect had occurred.

"In storage," her progeny said with a smirk, "Both of ours. There was no room for them in here once I got the bed set up." She now stood directly in front of Pam and lifted a hand to toy with one of her golden curls. "This is nice."

"Thanks," the older vampire said softly allowing her cerulean gaze to rove once more about the room. Everything was so perfect and the gesture was so romantic she wanted to weep. She squirmed a little under Tara's relentless stare and shuddered when night kissed fingers released their hold on her hair and trailed a cool path down her cheek.

"You're nervous," Tara murmured, her brows rising in surprise as rare sparks of anxiety shot through the bond, "Why you nervous?"

"I'm not _nervous_," Pam countered with a scowl, shrugging away from Tara's touch, "I don't _do _this lovey dovey mush is all. What is this about anyway?"

Tara was fully prepared for resistance on Pam's end of things even without Eric's little heads up when he'd helped her secure the bed. And she understood it too; it just made it all the better to know that she could further unleash the softer, sweeter side of Pam that the blonde had worked so hard to keep hidden.

"Remember earlier when I asked why we don't make love?" Tara asked, slipping her hand into her Maker's and giving her tiny pull towards the bed, "Well, baby, tonight that's gonna change."

"Oh is it?" said Pam, trying but failing at her signature dry drawl, "How exactly do you –?"

But whatever would have followed thereafter was lost as Tara vamp sped forward and effectively shut her Maker's mouth by capturing her lips with hers.


End file.
